The present invention relates to improvements in intermodal shipping containers, and more particularly to a novel cargo restraint system for securing less-than-container load shipments in containers of various configurations and sizes.
Containerized shipping has reached a high degree of standardization and automation resulting in more rapid loading and unloading cycles and reduced cargo handling, pilferage, and damage. Because of these advantages, containerized shipping has seen tremendous growth in the shipping industry and is extensively used for naval overseas supplies. The merchant fleet is continuing to expand its containerized fleet while the number of break bulk ships is diminishing. In order for the Navy to continue in its use of the merchant fleet for transport of its supplies, improved methods and apparatus for handling and shipping containerized cargo are required.
The centerpiece of containerized shipping is the intermodal shipping container designed to transport the cargo by one or more modes of transportation (road, rail, ship or air) without intermediate handling. These containers come in numerous configurations and designs and would require an enormous Navy inventory to meet all anticipated loading demands. Such an inventory would be further compounded by the fact that each container type has its own unique restraint system for less-than-containerload shipments. Cargo restraint systems of the prior art usually require substantial installation time because they use fittings such as tracks and rails extensively secured to the container by welding, rivoting or numerous types of fasteners. A large inventory of parts and fittings adequate to meet all anticipated load configurations would therefore be required even where the restraint system can be installed and adjusted at loading time. In the overall, such an inventory is economically and logistically impractical.